The Children of the Prophecy: The Mender of Time
by Jason Strong
Summary: A "normal" boy finds out that he is a demi-god, but not just any demi-god he is of a specail prophecy and must endure the most dangerous quest of his time; he must travel in time and fight in the Trojan War. Find out why.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think he can help it, Chiron," said Annabeth.

"Why would you say that? He could just be a sarcastic, rude, child," Chiron argued, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Because," she persisted, "When he says these things that hurt peoples' feelings, it looks like it… well, it looks like it hurts him on the inside, you know?"

"I still fail to see what you think is so special of this child—" Chiron muttered before his words were cut off—

"He could be the one of The _Prophecy_!" shouted Annabeth.

Chiron just took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself.

"I was going to say—before you so _rudely_ interrupted me, might I add— that I trust your judgment. I will send a satyr to your school by Monday."

Annabeth was overcome with excitement, shouting a triumphant "Great!" at Chiron's long-awaited approval.

"However," Chiron cut in, nigh extinguishing Annabeth's ecstatic mood. She knew very well that whenever Chiron said "However" like that, most of the time there was a catch. "I will need to know one thing that is vital to finding him."

"And what's that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow archly at him.

"What is the child's name?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Annabeth. She smacked herself on the forehead for forgetting. "His name is Gavin. Gavin Spence."

"As I said," said Chiron primly, "there will be a satyr at your school on Monday."

After that, he didn't even say goodbye— he just dissolved the connection of the Iris-Message. Annabeth was so excited. She may have found a demigod all by herself; and not only a demigod, but hopefully one of The Prophecy.

The prophecy had stated that five children, all standing out from the other demigods, would all perform heroic deeds and aid in the destruction of Kronos.

Of course, there was always the chance she was wrong. When she thought of that possibility her heart sunk. Part of her wanted to IM Chiron back and tell him not to send the satyr.

_Wait a second_, she thought, _Gavin' sarcasm isn't the only reason why I think he may be the first in The Prophecy. I mean, this kid can see the future! Well, kind of, anyway… _

Annabeth pondered her reasoning again. _And he has excellent healing powers, I suppose._ She thought on this in more detail. In The Prophecy, it stated that the first child would take complete attributes of the Olympian Parent. She went over the possibilities of who Gavin's parent might be, which led her to the obvious assumption of Apollo. Unfortunately, two things contradicted her hypothesis.

1. She had never seen Gavin shoot an arrow, so she couldn't be absolutely positive.

2. Apollo claimed that his lips could not speak a lie. This was partly true with Gavin, but he, although he obviously had a very sarcastic mind.

Annabeth would have to let it all fall into place. Even if Gavin turned out to be only an ordinary demigod (if one could call a demigod "ordinary" at all) she would be praised regardless, but she fell asleep thinking about what would happen if she truly _had _found the child of The Prophecy.

**(A/N now we meet our main character and keep in mind the story is in his POV)**

I walked to school on a rainy day in Seattle. Of course, Seattle is rainy almost everyday. School was boring, as usual. The only thing schools made me realize was that I would never, _ever_ want to become teacher (although it might be fun torturing kids the way my teachers torture me).

Anyway, you might as well know. I am..."_cursed_" so to speak. I am doomed to forever speak whatever crosses my mind. Lucky me, right?

**Wrong**. I'll never forget this one time in the mall that this older chick asked me which of these _yellow_ dresses made her look better. I didn't want to be mean but I told her neither because they both made her look like a giant lemon.

There are too many times that my curse took over and got the better of me. In fact, I could sit for hours spilling my guts to you and I _still_ wouldn't be done telling you how many times I've insulted people or hurt their feelings.

But back to the present. Currently, I was on my way to school when I happened to see my younger friend, Annabeth. We go to the same school, but we are not in the same grade under any circumstance. She's fourteen whilst I, on the other hand, am seventeen.

But somehow, I'd always had the feeling that she was wiser than me. More experienced. More worldly. Like she has seen the horrors of hunger and battle and struggle— maybe even death. I shook that awful feeling from my mind and ran to catch up to her.

"Hey!' I called to her. Her eyes lit up when she saw me, turning this illuminant grey colour. Sometimes I thought she had a crush on me. It surprised me even more that I'd never blurted it out in front of her.

Annabeth smiled casually. "Hey," she chimed, meeting my eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. "So."

"_So_?" she repeated.

"I wish you'd stop repeating whatever I say," I told her with fake annoyance in my voice. She laughed slightly, picking up her step as we neared our school building. But as we were trekking on, my mind flashed with a whir of images.

"Whoa," I exclaimed, nearly breathless as a picture was forming in my head.

Annabeth was determined to know what was going on, as always. "What? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm seeing the future again," I told her, blinking in confusion.

She grinned as if this was good news for her. I ignored that and focused on what I was seeing in my head.

"A girl," I told her, "a new student in my first period class. She has brownish hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a green shirt and long pants. A-and she's… she's walking with a type of limp?" The last part sounded like a question, as if I doubted what I was seeing. But nevertheless, I opened my eyes and looked at Annabeth. A grin spread across her face like she had just struck gold. I didn't bother asking why, she was always so personal.

We reached school without another word between us. I got on campus only to find the school bully, Warren, waiting for me at the fountain. I was supposed to do his history homework last night but I hadn't, mostly because he didn't scare me. I knew I could kick his big fat, ugly butt any day.

We reached the fountain only to be stopped by two of his stupidly smirking goons.

"You guys need glasses?" I asked them haughtily, "You're in our _way_."

"Depends," Warren snorted, "you got my homework?"

I took a closer look at him. He'd dyed his hair last night. Again.

"Nope," I replied.

He took a step closer and Annabeth pushed him back. "Leave him alone, Warren," she ordered, her eyes taking on a steely glint.

"Oh so now you have your fourteen-year-old girlfriend defending you?" Warren sneered, smirking at me with his fleshy lips.

"Stay out of this Annabeth," I muttered. I felt my cheeks heat up. Annabeth glared at Warren. It was then she seemed to notice his hair was a darker shade of blond.

"Do you know that when you dye your hair you kill brain cells?" she asked him, clearly trying to avoid a fight.

"What?" he asked. My curse started taking over.

"Then you had better stop dying your hair," I blustered, "you need all the brain cells you can get."

"That's it, you little _punk_!" he said.

He swung a horrible punch at me and I dodged it easily. I made a snap choice and punched him in the jaw as he cried in pain. Warren staggered backwards. While he was still gathering his wit, I looked to see what Annabeth was doing. She was fighting Warren's goonies, and doing it like it was a piece of cake. They already had tons of bruises and she hadn't a scratch on her.

I turned my attention back to Warren. I fluidly kicked him in a place where he wouldn't want to be kicked—let's just leave it at that. The fat bully doubled over in pain while I then clasped my fists together and thrashed on his back as hard as I could, knocking the wind out of him and creating a _whoosh!_ sound. I turned to see if Annabeth needed any help. Surprisingly, she didn't. I managed to catch a glimpse of her thrashing the two goonies' heads together and slam them down into the fountain.

"Nice," I told her out of pure shock.

"Thanks," she murmured, flexing her hand. Somehow I got the feeling she has done this before. But there wasn't much time to ponder that thought before I heard the jarring _RING! _of the warning bell. It was a "wonderful" reminder that we still had to get to class. Annabeth ran off and I left Warren on the ground gasping for air.

I walked into my first period class, and of course, I was late.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Spence," said my History teacher; Ms. Long.

"Sorry," I told her. She dismissed that comment.

"You missed the introduction of our new student," she informed me grimly, tapping her fingers on her desk. I scanned the room and there in a seat was the girl from my "mental picture."

"This is Alli," Ms. Long continued. I had to sit next to the new girl because all the other seats were taken.

"Mr. Spence," Ms. Long nagged again.

I looked up at her in annoyance, trying (without much success) to tune her out.

"You were late_ again_ today. Perhaps you can tell me the name of the Ancient Greek God of Wine's name?"

I racked my brain. This was the only test I didn't study for: Greek Mythology.

"Apollo?" I guessed. There was no way it was the right answer, but it was the only god's name I knew. I didn't know why, but his name just… _stuck_ to me. The new girl buried her head in her hands.

"No," said Ms. Long happily, like she was pleased I'd answered incorrectly. "Apollo is the Greek god of the sun. Dionysus, however, is the god of wine."

"This is stupid!" I screamed, making almost everyone in the class jump out of there seat.

"Exuse…" started Ms. Long but I interrupted her.

"The Greeks were idiots! Now that you mention Apollo being the god of the sun, I remember you saying he drove the sun using a chariot. Now is _that_ stupid on five million levels, or _what_? Just think about it! No one could drive the sun without burning up, and you'd have a very, _very_ hard time tying the sun up to a chariot. Anything you try to use would just melt anyway."

"Mr. Spence!" snapped Ms. Long. "That uncalled for outburst just bought you a visit to the school counselor!" she pointed menacingly at the door. "Get marching, young man!"

"Oh good," I muttered sarcastically, "I haven't seen her since last Thursday and I am just _dying_ to catch up with her."

She ignored that comment and wrote a hall pass (and a really nice, pink referral sheet) for me. With a gnarled hand, she handed it to me and I skulked out of the room in dread.

**A/N** **thank you for starting my new story which will be a part of a series of stories. this was a boring chapter i will admitt but please read again i can assure you it will get better and funnier (hopefully)**

**-**_**Jason Strong**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N it is like 3:30 in the morning but I cant sleep so I am going to write... for those of you who might be wondering here's how my 'series' is going to work there will be five children all introduced in a diffrent way, they will each have there own story there will be five stories the last one will introduce a new character as well as putting all the strories together and producing the final fate of the five children of the prophecy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF RICK RIORDAN'S CHARACTERS**

I entered the office of the school counsler.

"Ah, Gavin i didn't think you would make your weekly visit since I have the rest of the week off. But yet here you stand"

"Don't sound _to excited to_ see me." I told her. She ignored my comment.

"So, Gavin, tell me, who sent you up here and why?" she asked.

"Ms. Long" I told her "she sent me up here because she gets bored from her own teaching in class so she likes to send me places, like here or detention."

"So, you are suggesting that you are not the reason you are here, that it is her?" she asked

"YES!" I shouted "THAT IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN TELLING YOU ALL FREAKING YEAR, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I half expected the counsler go nuts on me and suspend me or something, but she kept her cool amazingly.

"I do not think the probelm is with the teacher. I think it is with you Gavin." she told me " and I think your problems are caused by trouble at home. Am I right?" I swallowed hard. The truth is; she is right, my mom is the parent I live with. My mom never gave a crap about me. The worst part is she has countless other kids. I am the second to youngest. Her oldest was kidnapped forever ago when my mom was like 14. yes my mom was a mother at 14. I tried hard not to show emotion.

"How would you know?" I asked her. she seemed to notice the change in my voice. She pointed up to her framed dipolma's

"That?" I asked her feeling the curse take over. "That is just a piece of paper with some old geek's name on it. Yes that includes you and whoever the heck signed it" I assured her.

"Gavin!" she snapped "when I was in school we respected the adult empolyee's!"

"Really?" I asked her "well things have changed since the stone age, lady!" I snapped "that respect thing is on the list of stuff that chaged but also, we dont ride dinosaurs to school anymore either."

"Young man!" she started to warn me, but I walked out of her office and slammed the door.

I made it just in time for lunch, because after I stormed out of the counler's office she made me come back in and gave me some 3 hour long lecture that I didn't even listen too. so anyway, I walked in to the Cafeteria, got my lunch and sat next to Annabeth. (luckily we have the same lunch.)

"I hear you were sent to the counsler _again" _she said_._

"Well we cant all be Ms. Goody Goody can we?" I snapped.

"Hey, back off" she said. I said nothing else but I was shocked when that new girl, Alli, tapped on my shoulder. I looked up. she glanced at Annabeth, then back at me.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked.

"It is now." I grumbeled in an almost friendly tone.

We sat in silence for a good long while when Alli broke the silence.

"I noticed you were having trouble in History Class this morning." she said "Greek Mythology is my favorite subject... If you want i can tutor you" she mumbled shyly. My spirits were lifted after she said that. Here she was on her first day at this school and she is already offering to tutor me. I don't want to say no, and I do need the help... what the hey.

"That would be awesome, thanks."

"My house? After school?" she asked. after that the rest of my day went great. still, I was looking forward to tutoring this afternoon.

At the end of the day, I went to my locker. The second I opened it, a note fell out. It was Alli's address.

Since my mom never really cares I dont have to come home right after school so I went straight to Alli's house. I will admitt I had alot of trouble getting there but, I found it at around five in the afternoon. I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. as I waited for someone to answer the door I took a look around... it looked like it was about to rain _again_. I heard the door open but when I spun around I looked again because the person who answered the door was Annabeth.

"Hey." she said

"Hey yourself. what are you doing here?"

"Alli invited me over as well. She said she was going to need more help and I to, know a bit about Mythology."

"Is there anything you dont know about?" I asked her.

"I dont think so." she said jokingly. I started looking at the small little house. it wasn't exactly beautful either. Just then Alli came from a bedroom.

"Nice place you've got here" I said sarcastically. Alli made eye contact with Annabeth who gave me a fake grin. it was then I realized i had never been to Annabeth's house. I sat down on the couch but as soon a I did I heard a window shatter I remember thinking _am I really fat enough to shatter a window when I sit down?_

"Get down!" yelled Annabeth. She didn't need to tell me twice. We all took cover behind the couch. I saw spikes flying through the window's

"It's a Manticore" whispered Alli.

"What?" I whispered back. She didn't answer, she just dug in her pocket. She pulled out a tiny remote control.

"It's a gift from your father." she started. "after you use it once you wont be able to use it again, but this is a time when you need to use it. just press the button."

But i couldn't press the button i was stuck on that one little word she said_ "Father"_

"Press the button!" cried Annabeth as another spike came in through a diffrent window. i couldn't think straight so, I pressed the button down slowly. the moment i did i heard something it sounded like... a horse. Annabeth and Alli both got up. i just sat there, of course only until Annabeth came back and grabbed me by my arm. We ran to the door and when I got outside i was stunned to see something that wasn't there when I came in a... Chariot.

"Jump in!" yelled Alli as she jumped and landed inside the chariot. We did the same i could hear the spikes hitting the side of the Chariot.

"Dont just sit there." Alli told me "Drive it"

"I'm sorry" I told her "I think I was absent the day they toaught us how to drive Chariot's in Drivers ED!" I told her.

"Listen to me" she said. "Chariot driving is in your blood. Grab the reins and do what comes natural" _THWACK _of another spike hitting the chariot i stayed down grabbed the reins and tugged. instanly the chariot started moving. I was shocked none of the horses were hurt from the spike shooting thingy.

"Make the horses fly." Alli ordered.

"I dont know how to make animals fly, who do I look like, Santa Clause?" i asked her. "How do I do it?

"I don't know" she said.

"You are such a big help" I said sarcastically. so I did what came naturally _again._ i snapped the reins three times, and just like that we were airborne.

**I just finished this chapter i have no clue how long it is because I am not on MO. But still please bare with me this chapter moves fast, the others will be way better.**

**-Jason Strong**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's the third chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF RICK RIORDAN'S CHACTERS.**

I could not believe it. I was flying a Chariot, pulled by White Stalions. Wait a second, what is going on here? last time I checked flying a Chariot across the sky was a bit on the impossible side. I bet that Alli has something to do with it. Well of course she did after all, she was the one who gave me this remote thingy that summons a flying Chariot. I was well prepared to ask her what in the heck was going on when she screamed at me.

"Gavin!" I turned around only to see her kneeling down next to Annabeth who was huncehd over on the floor of the Chariot.

"Ow." she muttered. I took a closer look she was cluching her leg in her arm where there was a Manticore spike purged in her flesh.

"Gavin, if you are who we think you are then you have specail...healing powers" said Alli "we need you to heal Annabeth's wound, it's a big one... and I don't remember if Manticore spikes are venomous." I didn't know what to do. I mean this chick has totaly lost it..._Healing powers? _I mean, when was she due back to the to the Crazy Barn?

All I knew was Annabeth needed my help.

I stepped up to her and did what came naturally. I yanked the spike out from her arm and grabbed it. I then said some words in what sounded like gibberish but I knew what

I had said:_ May the mighty healing powers of the sun god bless you._ Then a little flash of light (but it was still big enough to blind me) came. When I could see again I saw Annabeth lying on the floor of the Chariot, sound asleep. I redirected my attention to the Future "Miss Crazy Cat Lady

"What is going on!?" I demanded. She gave me a suprised look. I looked where her jeans were supposed to be, as it turns out, the light burned a hole in them towards the the bottom. Where her legs were there was also a alot of hair, and I mean_ alot_ of hair.

"Um, Alli" I started "Here in America women shave thier legs."

"I know." she said calmly " I am a satyr"

"Is that some sort of Indian village that don't shave thier legs?" I asked. She didn't answer, she just took off her shoes. Where her feet were supposed there were...hooves?

"It all exsists" she told me as she stared into my shocked face. "the gods, the monsters, the Titans, and they need your help." She told me. Wow I was right, this chick is insane. I had trouble thinking of something to say so of course, as if on cue, my curse took over.

"Let me tell you a story" I said, realizing for the first time she was driving the Chariot. I took the reins and started my story.

"Along time ago" I started "there was a Roman King or whatever they had, his name was Nero, he was normal at first glance but then, he went crazy. He started annoucing he was the winner of Chariot races that he didn't even compete in and he started feeding Christians to the lions in the Roman Colosiem, long story short, he was completely insane, so this strikes a question I must ask you."

"What?" she asked

"Are you related to him?" She did not care for that comment at all.

"I am not crazy." she assured me.

"Well, I cant really argue" I said "I mean I am flying a Chariot, i saved Annabeth's life with magic and I'm looking at someone who has the lower half of a donkey!"

"Goat!" she snapped over the roar of the wind.

"Whatever. Is there any chance we can stop to get a burger? Or do you prefer hay?" I asked her

"You are so funny." she said sarcastically

"It's a gift" I told her _more like a curse_ I thought.

"So what do the 'gods' need my help with?" I asked making conversation.

"They just need you to run a quest." she said, but I could tell she was holding back.

"What quest?" I asked her.

"Chiron will explain every thing when we reach Camp." she said

"Camp, what camp? Chiron? Do you mean that horse guy who trained Heracles?" I asked her

"The very same". she said looking at the view down below. I decided we needed to get to this camp faster (mostly because I was sooo hungry) so, i snapped the reins and the horses flew much faster.

The last thing I remember is looking at Annbeth and Alli sleeping, then thinking i would have to stay up all night in order to keep the Chariot on the right path... even though I had no clue where we were going. Then, of course, I fell asleep.

"Wake up!" screamed Alli over the roar of the wind. She sat me up and i noticed something the Chariot was falling out of the sky. I ran to the reins and took then from Alli. It wasn't the best time but i noticed something for the first time then and there. The horses had wings. I didn't know how to fix this. By the time I figured out it was to late. the Chariot crashed into the ground and i rolled out and hit my head on a tree.

"Goodness" said the tree "are you alright?" I couldn't talk but I remember thinking: _wait, did that tree just talk to me?_

Then my whole world went black.

**A/N Ok guys i know you are about to lose interest but I would like you to read the next chapter before deciding if you like the story or not. In the next chapter he will smart off to Dionysus and start his quest. It should be the best so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Still on WordPad and I probably will be until the end of the second story. This chapter will be another one of my cliffhanger endings.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF RICK RIORDAN'S CHARACTERS.**

I woke with a start. I was in some bed in a small room. What happend? Where am I? Then, it all came back to me. The Chariot crash, The chick with the hairy legs, wait a second; maybe I was dreaming, I mean afterall, that stuff is impossible, right?

"You are lucky you are not suffering from amnesia right now." Said a voice from behind me. I turned to see two men had just come in the room. One was in a wheelchair, the other was a little on the fat side ;wearing a button up shirt with palm trees on them.

"I don't see anything specail about this child." Said the fat guy. "If he is 'Of the Prophecy' and he is supposed to be an exact clone of Apollo, then why did he crash the Chariot?"

_Apollo_

"From what Annabeth told me, he fell asleep" said the guy in the wheelchair, then Annabeth entered the room

"Ah, Annabeth, please tell us what happened while you were on the Chariot" Said the wheelchair guy.

"well..." Annabeth started.

"Hello!" I said "I'm sitting right here"

"Oh, I am sorry dear child, I thought you would be to weak to speak"

This guy is living in the old days

"No" I said "I am fine. What did you say about Apollo?" I asked looking at the fat guy.

"Chiron, explain this. I get tired of saying it over and over again." he said to the wheel chair guy.

_Chiron_

"You see, Gavin, you are a Demi god, which means you're half human, half god. You are most obviously of a particular prophecy I recieved years ago, _The first will act as his parents child, He will go on a quest not nearly mild_, and here you are right when we need a quest done."

That was alot to soak in.

I looked back at him "so enough about me, lets talk about you, how long have you been completley nuts?" he kept his cool

"Maybe this will convince you." he said and her started to stand up out of his wheelchair. he stood up and got out. Talk about hairy legs! I sat there in pure shock. After I sat there with my jaw dropped open for about 30 seconds the fat guy looked at me.

"Trying to catch flies?" he asked. I shut my mouth and started to wonder something

I turned my attention to the fat guy. "Ok, so he's Chiron. who are you?"

"I love it when they ask that question" he started " I am Dionysus, god of wine"

I looked him over "Oh yeah, and you even have the beer belly to prove it" i said while looking at his not to fat, but not exactly skinny stomach.

"Exuse me?" he asked.

"Hey, all I'm saying is a few sit-ups won't kill you." He glared at me. For some reason I couldn't help staring into his eyes. There was an image. It was of me, being strangeled to death by grape vines. Annabeth saw me staring onto his eyes because she tried to get me away from him.

"Chiron" she said with a start "can I take him for the tour around the camp?"

"No" he started "he won't be here too long, but you can show him to the Archery Range, I would like to explain his quest while i give him a brush up course." Two things I didn't underdtand, One: If I crash landed why am I not hurt? Two: How can it be a "brush-up course if i have never done archery?

"What were you thinking?!" scolded Annabeth "no one talks to a god like that."

"I'm sorry" I told her "you know i can't help it"

"listen, Gavin" she started "just don't _ever_ talk to a god like that, it may be the last thing you ever do."

I didn't respond, I had too many questions.

"Annbeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is your god-parent?"

"Athena" she answered proudly. "Here we are, the Archery Range"

It was pretty big, and it was right next to a lake.

"OVER HERE!" called a little voice from the other side of the lake. It was Chiron.

"ANNABETH, GET HIM A BOW AND A QUIVER OF ARROWS" he yelled. Annabeth obeyed.

"WHEN SHE COMES BACK, SHOOT THE TARGET THAT IS RIGHT BESIDE ME"

"WHAT?" I screamed "IT'S ALL THE WAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE LAKE, I CAN HARDLY SEE IT"

"I KNOW." he called back. Then Annabeth came back with a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"What does he want you to do?" she asked me.

"He wants me too shoot a target all the was on the other side of the lake." I explained

"What? That doesn't sound like him"

"It's what he said" I assured her. Then I prepared the bow.

"Here goes nothing." I mumbeled. I pulled back on the string, I aimed, and shot.I couldn't see much of it, but from what i saw, I hit the target, dead center.

"Woah." said Annabeth. I nodded my head in agreement. We waited in silence until Chiron came back.

"You have your Archery down" he said " now for the quest description."

"You have heard of the Trojan War, right?" he asked "Well, we need to go back there and conseal the fate of Achilles."

"Wait, that one guy that fought in the Trojan war?" I asked "wasn't he on your side? Why would you want him dead?"

"Because, there is a war starting, and the Titan lord, Kronos, is finding out the ways of Time Travel, one of our spies told me he was about to go back in time and save Achilles, if he dies that he could convince Achilles to join the side of the Titan's. If he does, we have no chance of winning.

"But why do i have to kill him i mean, if he lives this long maybe he will fight on our side." did I just say _our_ side?

"Alas, _Maybe_ is the key word, there is always the chance of crossing over to the other side. We need him dead." Chiron gave a sad look. I knew if he could save Achilles he would, He needed my help, and I wasn't goping to let him down. (Wow strong words for only knowing him an hour).

After that he told me to go see some oracle in the basement. SHE WAS FREAKY. I came in to the dusty old basement and sat down in a chair where some mummy was slummped in a chair across the table. Wasn't it Eygpt who used Mummification?

_"I am the oracle of Delphi"_ she said scaring me so bad I practically jumped out of my seat.

"That's nice" I sqeaked "listen, I noticed your breath was green, I have some Tic Tacs in my pocket, you want one?"

_"Travel Back in time to the land of history_

_Reveal the secrets of Troy, such a mystery_

_Slay one of your kind and feel no guilt _

_Look upon the ruins of a city once built_

_Hear the sound of a baby's newborn tears_

_Surrounded by your own thought and fear"_

After she said that i had more questions than answers. She left.

"Wait what does all that mean? Get back here you mummified fortune cookie!" then felt alone. I walked back downstairs where Annabeth and Chiron were waiting

"So?" asked Annabeth "what did she say?

"Nothing really." I lied. I knew Chiron and Annabeth knew I was holding back.

"Alright then." started Chiron. "You do not need to bring anyhting all you will need is Armor which is supplied for you. You are not aloud to have anyone come with you. However Annabeth has agreed to being bound to this necklace" he held out a necklace with blue magic swirling in it. "It will summon her to you for a short period of time. If you ever need help, throw it into the ocean."

"Okay." I said "I get it."

"This is a very dangerous quest. After Achilles dies there will be about a three minute wait, then you will be teleported back here." he said "With no further adue, Drink this" he handed me a bottle of purple juice.

"This is good." I said "Who made it?"

"Dionysus" answered Chiron

"Are you trying to kill me!?..." After that, I saw nothing but a beach.

**A/N This is the only one i forgot to look over and it has so many mistakes... if you are reading this than you didn't see the mistakes because i fixed them, but trust ne there were alot.**

**Read the next chapter if you want to meet a dumb Saytr and a beautiful goddess.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am writing this at almost 10:30... Just making conversation.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF RICK RIORDAN'S CHARACTERS.**

I walked down the beach, totaly and completly lost. I was looking for someone who might help me find my way. There was no one. Finnaly after what seemed like hours of walking, there was a pier, and there was someone on it. I walked up the pier slowly, I was not about to trust some pier made back in... wait, what year is it? I got closer to the guy and I noticed he was playing some sort of musical instrument.

"Exuse me" I said. He didn't turn around

"Exuse me" I repeated. Once again he didn't turn around.

"EXUSE ME!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. He nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Well hey there little fellow, I'm sitting right here, you dont have too scream."he said in perfet ancient Greek. I swallowed my anger.

"Uhh ohh" he said.

"What?" I asked in Greek ( I do not know how I knew it so please don't ask)

"I can't talk to you. You're a..." he looked both ways like he was about to cross a street."Human" he whispered.

I am going to try this but it probably won't work. If it does we should lock him up in the stupid barn.

"I'm not a human, silly" I assured him

"You're not?" he asked. Is this acually working?

"No" I lied "I'm a centaur."

"Wait, If your a centaur where's your horse butt?" he asked

"I umm...I uh, I left it at the stable" I said

"Oh" said the satyr "then I'm Alfred. What can I do for you?"

Idiot

"I was just looking for the beach of Troy." I told him.

"Oh, the beach is nice this time of year." he told me. We waited in silence a few seconds.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked him.

"Know where what is?" He asked

"The beach of Troy" I said getting annoyed.

"My names not Troy, It's Alfred." he told me.

Once again I swallowed my anger with this bird brained satyr.

"Let me slow this down a bit" I started "Do...you...know...where...the... beach...that...leads...too...Troy...is..?

"Of course I do." he said "what, do you think I'm an idiot or something?"

"Yeah." I told him "so where is it?" we waited in the same place for about 30 seconds waiting for him to answer when he finally said:

"I'm hungry." he reached down the end of the pier trying to catch a fish. I completly lost it. I took a few steps forward and pushed him off the pier. I started to walk back to the shore with a smirk of self satisfaction on my face.

"That wasn't very nice!" He called after me. I was on a beach, but I saw no sign of the Greek army, they're who I was looking for, if I find them, I find Achilles.

I continued to walk up the beach when I saw something: Two people a girl, Blonde hair in a white dress, and a man dark brown hair and a toga thingy. I started running. When I finally got to them I couldn't help but to notice; the girl was about my age, and extremly beautiful.

"I bring a note from your father." she told me in perfect english

"I bring all the things you need." said the man, who by the way, looked to be in his late 20's or early 30's.

"First question" I said "Who are you?" The girl smiled. She had a beautiful smile.

"I am Eos, goddess of the dawn." she looked at the man

"I am Caerus, god of luck and oppertunity." he held a box out to me "there, sorry I must leave so soon but I have prior commitments." after he said that he dissapeared into a mist. I opened the box. Inside was a bag of silver drachma's and suprisingly, a full set of Greek battle armor.

"You should put that on now" she told me "They will think you are a solider."

"Okay." I said weakly "but you will have to help me, I've nver done this before." after a ten minute breifing on how to put my armor on, it was finally all on.

"Would you like me to lead you to the beach?" she asked.

"Normally I would have said 'you have done enough for me thank you' but I couldn't say no to her. She was so beautiful. But I didn't say no.

"Sure, that would be awesome, thanks"

We walked in complete silence for a while. I wanted to talk to her, I don't know why.

"So" I said "how old are you?"

"Sixteen." she said "What about you?"

"Seventeen" I told her

"How many kids do you have?" she asked me

"What? kids?" I asked her

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Athena told me that in the future, people don't have kids until there in their 20's or so."

"That's right." I told her "So how many kids do you have?"

"Four" she answered. Wow, she was a goddess alright.

"Thats...wierd" I told her

"Oh, the note, I almost forgot." she said and handed me a note that was for sure, from the future. It read:

_My dearest son,_

_Though I have not been with you your whole life, I watched you from time to time. I feel it is my fault you raised with your uncaring mother. I am truly sorry that I can not be with you right now. I have word of advice to you, as long as you remember these few words you will succeed in your quest, Aim for the heel. I feel I must give this advice to my rare son, my favorite son._

_Your Father, Apollo_

I had to keep from crying in front of the hot goddess. Then I noticed there was more to the note:

_P.S look up and think fast._

"Umm.." started Eos. I looked up but it was too late; I was hit in the head by a bow falling form the sky. Good thing I was wearing a helmet. Eos started laughing at me.

"Are you alright?" she asked while laughing.

"I'm fine." I told her. The bow that hit me was silver, it had a quiver with it. engraved in it, in perfect english were the words _From Apollo._

We kept walking until we found the boats about to anchor down, but there was another thing. There were soliders, fighting towards a temple.

"I had better help them." I said

"Wait" said Eos calmly and she started taking my helmet off. "that's the temple of Apollo. Don't lose your temper." after she said that I started to ask her why she took my helmet off, but she put her fingers over my lips to silence me, then she kissed me, on the lips.

"Good luck, young hero" she said " Go now." and she pushed me.

I ran towards the other archers. and looked at my quiver... it was empty.

"crud" I said to myslef, but then I looked at my quiver again, It was full of arrows. I didn't think to question it, I just loaded my bow and shot. I shot down someone with every shot. someone on the side of Troy looked to see where the perfect shots were coming from. He looked at me and ran at me. I shot him down so easily I laughed.

"To the temple!" Yelled a young man.

"You heard Achilles." yelled another man "to the temple!"

So that's Achilles.

It was nearly sundown and I was about to aid in the destruction of my father's temple Fan-freaking-tastic day, right? Well it wasn't all bad, there was the kiss. My thoughts were interrupted by my side invading my father's temple. I also saw Achilles getting attacked by a man while everyone else was in the temple

"Give it up Hector." he said " We will get Helen back"

"I will fight as long as my father asks me to" said the one called Hector. I loaded my bow. Do you know how hard it is to aim for someone's heel when they're moving? I kept trying to aim but I couldn't get it just right. Achilles disarmed his oppenent and suprisingly did not kill him.

"Go home alive price of Troy, but tommorow, you die." promised Achilles. The prince took his sword and walked off looking over his shoulder in humiliation.

"What kind of Archer are you?" Achilles asked me

"Huh?" I asked him

"Why didn't you shoot him?" he asked me. uh oh curse time

"Because I didn't feel like it." I told him.

"What?" asked Achilles. His breath reaked

"Get a Tic Tac or something before you talk to me next time." He was about to say something more but was interrupted.

"Achilles, They have kidnapped a Priestess of Apollo. Come with me please." Achilles gave me one more galre and headed to the tent.It was already dark so I headed to the beach.

I sat there alone, when all of a sudden someone came from behind me. It was Eos.

"I set up a tent for you." I looked, and there it was a large tent sitting there.

"Tommorow, I will give you the full tour of Troy."

"Sounds awesome." I told her " And thanks, for everything."

"No pro-" she started but I kissed her, I kissed her more than a peck on the lips, it was much more than that. (Talk about kissing on the first date. What about kissing on the first day you know someone?)

That, was the perfect end to my not so perfect day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This chapter will only contain the insecurities of Eos.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF RICK RIORDAN'S CHARACTERS.**

It was almost sunrise. Eos waited outside the gates of Mt. Olympus. It was her duty to open the gates for Apollo or sometimes Helios to leave on their daily job driving the Sun Chariot.

She was abnormally tired this morning, for she was up most of the night thinking of Gavin. Why was Aphrodite so cruel? Why did she give Eos a hero to love that she would never see again? She loved Gavin. Even though she had only known him a short period of time, she had never felt this way before.

Eos heard the sound of the pegasi that heaved the Sun Chariot. She took that as her que and opened the beautiful gates of gold. Before the chariot came by, she put on sunglasses of godly proportion. Just then, the beautiful chariot came by her, the white pegasi pulling the beautifully crafted chariot. She could never discribe what it looks like to watch the chariot take off and start a brilliant sunrise and ever do it any justice. Today, she would spend her day with the hero she had fallen head-over-heels in love with. But first, she had to talk to Aphrodite.

"But why?" Eos asked Aphrodite as they were entering the throne room of Mt. Olympus

"Why what?" Asked Aphrodite impaitently.

"Why did you make me fall in love with Gavin?" she asked.

"Wait, I'm confused" annouced Aphrodite.

"There's a shock" remarked Hermes. It was the first time Eos noticed the other gods were even in the room. All thrones were occupied except Apollo and Aphrodite's.

Aphrodite gave him a snide look. "No" she said " I mean I'm confused who Gavin is."

"He is the time traveler, the wonderful, sweet funny time travler." Eos replied with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh, him, What's the problem? It sounds like you like him." said Aphrodite uncaringly.

"He's from the future you idiot!" Eos screamed "After he finish's this quest I won't see him again for another two or three thousand years!"

"So what?" asked Aphrodite while filing her nails.

"So what?" repeated Eos harshly. "you don't get it do you?... For the goddess of love you sure don't know that much about love." said Eos holding back tears. She then ran back to the rooms of the gods and goddess.

"What is she doing?" asked Ares "she dosen't got a room back there."

"Dosen't got?" asked Athena

"Silence!" demanded Hera "don't you all see? A fellow diety is hurting. We need to help her."

"Since when do you care, mother?" asked Hephaestus.

"Since I started that new anger management program." repiled Hera.

"I have an easy fix." said Artemis.

"No!" snapped Aphrodite. "You will not turn her into one of your 'I hate men' robots. It's enough to have three virgin goddesses, we don't need any others."

"I will go talk to her." said Athena.

"Oh no you won't" said Aphrodite. "You're one of those virgin goddesses. I'm not taking the chance. I'll go talk to her." and with that Aphrodite left the room.

"If you ask me, this whole thing is stupid." said Hermes.

"Nobody asked you." Artemis pointed out.

"Sixteen is a very emotional age for all girls" said Hera.

"Girls are emotional their while lives." said Ares "_He dumped me. You hate me, don't you? _Especailly when they're pregnant. I remember one time mother was pregnant and she got really fat..." he stopped when he noticed the evil look he was getting from Hera.

"Crud" he said to himself.

Aphrodite rounded the corner to find all the doors to the rooms were open except Athena's room. She opened the door.

"Knock, knock" said Aphrodite.

"Go away" said Eos.

"Listen Eos, I know I didn't think when I made you two fall in love, but the truth is I just wanted to help." said Aprodite.

"Help, how?" asked Eos.

"Well, you haven't been very lucky in the romance area. I mean you only have four kids and you are already sixteen." said Aphrodite.

"That's not helping." said Eos.

"Listen, love has it ups and downs but in the end, it is the most beautiful thing humanity will ever know." said Aphrodite.

Eos lifted her head off a pillow to expose her tear stained face. "That has to be the smartest thing you have ever said" she told Aphrodite.

Aphrodite smiled. "I guess what I'm trying to say is..." said Aphrodite " I'm sorry."

"Don't be." said Eos " Even though I don't get him forever I still get him for a while, which is better than no time at all, right?"

"Right" replied Aphrodite. "Now, your love awaits you in Troy. Don't keep him waiting."

**A/N I personally hate this chapter, but it serves a purpose. If you didn't like this chapter please don't stop reading the story because of it. I'm going to try to make an action packed chapter next chapter, it will be full of tiny suprises.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF RICK RIORDAN'S CHARACTERS.**

I woke to the sound of a man yelling.

"All soliders headed back to Greece please be loaded in fifteen minutes. our new fleet of soliders will be in soon!"

What? New soliders? It had only been a day...right? Anyway, I only slept for...3 hours I would say.

"I can't wait for the invention of pillows." I mumbeled as I left my dark green tent.

"How long have you been here?" a man grumbeled uncaringly at me. He stared onto some sort of list on some old time paper.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes." he said impaitently as he looked up at me with his piercing brown eyes.

"I've been here since the begining of the war but..." I started

"Then you should be on that boat!" he said.

"But, why..."

"Don't ask questions you stupid archer just go!" he cried.

"What? Why?!" I demended. He didn't answer. he just pushed me onto the boat. I got onto the old boat. Wood creaking beneath my every step, it was freaky. I kept walking trying to out as little weight as possible on the boat. there were about fifteen other guys on the boat with me. I had to find a place where nobody was watching... The ship started to set sail. It was now or never. Bow in hand, I jumped off the boat and into the ocean. My actions were followed with many screams.

"What are you doing?!"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Crazy archer!"

I hit the ocean with a splash. The water was so warm I wanted to take a bath in it. I swam silently and swiftly. I could still temoprarily pass for a solider, but not for too long. I swam up to shore with my bow still in hand, and I started to walk to Troy.

The walk was long and kind of boring. There was nothing too see in ancient Greece; Atleast not on the road to Troy. It was about an hour long walk from where the tents were. I stopped on the side of the road to take my armor off. I stashed it behind a bush somewhere out of sight, and headed back tot he road. I stopped _again, _when I heard the sound of two horses, and got off the road so they didn't turn me into twenty-first century road kill. They stopped when they saw me. THere were two men. both had the same features; Dark brown hair, icy blue eyes, they even had the same nose. I figure they're brothers.

"Are you a Trojan?" asked the taller one. (Well, he looked taller, but i really couldn't tell because he was on a horse.)

"That depends." I said "Who are you?"

"I am Hector, Prince of Troy, and this is my brother Paris."

"In that case, I am, for sure, a Trojan" I lied

"Are you headed back to Troy?" asked Paris

"I sure am." I told him with fake perkiness.

"Would you like us to give you a ride?" asked Hector.

"Sure, why not?" I said with fake gratitude. He lifted me onto Paris' horse. Let me tell you something they won't tell you in history books: This guy really needed a bath. I'm not sure which smells worse, Him, or the horse.

"So, Prince Paris" I said casually as I felt the curse take over. "you're the one who started the war because you couldn't keep your grimey paws off another mans wife?" We sarted to ride as tensed up a bit.

"Helen loves me." He yelled ove the sound of the horses. 'She is my prize. I won her fair-and-square."

"Won her?" I asked but my voice was drowned out by the sound of the horses. We rode the rest of the way in silence.

When we got into Troy, I swear it was the biggest city I had ever been in. Not only was it almost as big as New York City, It was beautiful. Anyay we rode into the center of the city or something and this reall old guy with a scraggly white beard started talking.

"Citizens of Troy." he started. I leaned over to Hector.

"Who's the geezer?" I asked him.

"My father." he whispered casually. Oops.

"Although the war has been going on for three years..." the old man continued.

Wait, _**Three years?!**_.

That was all I needed I raced out of the center of the city, then rushed back to Hector and Paris.

"Thank you for the ride." I said then I rushed back out of the Town Center.

What? It's rude not to say "thank you".

I ran through the giant city looking for somrthing reflective, There it was a little fountain next to a fat, stinky, fish vendor.

"Move!" I ordered him, and then I pushed him out of my way. I leaned over to look at my reflection in the fountain, it was true I was...older, by three years I am... twenty. I didn't look diffrent just somehow, older.

"What in the cosmos is going on?" I thought aloud. Wait, when exactly did I start saying the word "cosmos"?

"You were about to buy a fish." the Fish Vendor repiled to my question.

"Nice try, fatty." I told him. Then I turned around to focus on my problem. I know someone who might have an answer. I looked at the fountain, it was freshwater. I looked behind me...what type of water was that fish vendor soaking his fish in?

"Is your fish fresh?" I asked him.

"Well, of course" he replied.

"So..they're in salt water right now?" I asked

"Yes" he answered impaitently.

"That's all I need to know." I said. I yanked the necklace that Chiron gave me off and threw it into the water.

"Hey!" cried the Fish Vendor. nothing happened yet, Chiron said "Throw it in the ocean." but this was saltwater so it should work too, right?

The water started bubbiling.

"What the...?" started the Fish Vendor. The water started glowing various colors, red, blue, green, orange... Just then, Annabeth materialized right next to me.

"Hey!" I said happily.

"Wow.." said Annabeth completly ignoring me.

"Is this Troy?" she asked me.

"Yup." I answered. "I need help."

"With what?" she answered redirecting her attention to me.

"Getting answers." I said

"About wha...?" she started

**"Bad Children, Naughty Children. Playing with time is a bad deed in the eyes of the Titan Lord!" **

Said scratchy voice from no where. Annabeth pulled out her knife. I loaded my bow. Random screams came from everywhere..

**"You shall die in the name of Kronos!"**

Said another voice. Then we saw them. Hundreds of them. Harpies, winged beasts. I shot at one killing it, I wacthed it fall to ground. I loaded my bow agian but it was to much, there were too many. We were surrouded.

**"Say hello to Hades for me!" **

I saw three piles of dust where Annabeth was standing, she was doing ok, but we are going to die. I shot three more down. I glanced back at Annabeth, she had scratches all across her face. we had taken down abot 10 each but it wasn't enough. we were overloaded. this is the end...

_"By the power of the dawn!" _I heard someone scream in a godly voice. Then, I saw a huge flash of light.

When I gathered my wit, I looked to see Eos standing over Annabeth.

"Daughter of Athena, you must awaken." she was saying.

"What?" I asked suddenly alarmed "What's wrong?"

"I believe the light was to much for her." said Eos.

_"May the healing powers of the mighty sun god bless you." _I said.

"What hapened?" Annabeth asked as she was suddenly awakened.

"There's no time to ask questions." said Eos while helping Annabeth up "We must hide, now"

**A/N I was going to make this chapter longer but i have to unexpectidly leave my house so I'm going to spilt it up into 2 diffrent chapters. So if this chapter wasn't what you thought it would be read the next one for the other chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry I haven't updated I've been busy.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PJO CHARACTERS RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

We ran through the cuty of Troy with speed, following Eos as she led us to...wherever she was taking us. She stopped in a dark alley type thing.

"Eos" I started while trying to catch my breath. "What the heck is going on?"

"Wait" she said "Eos, like the goddess?" she asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. Eos gave a gracefull, goddess like nod.

"The Titan Lord has found you." Eos said with terror in her voice. "Now, he will not wait such a long time to take Achilles back to your time."

"How long was he going to wait?" asked Annabeth

"He was going to take time for Achilles to help the Greeks win their war against the Trojans but now, I imagine, he will act almost instanly." said Eos while forming a claw with her hand and bringing it outwards from her chest. I will question this later.

"I have a question." I annouced. "I know I just arrived here in Troy yesterday, but everyone else is saying it has been three years since the battle begun. Why?"

Eos gave a tiny giggle. "You mean yu don't know already?" she asked.

"I'm sorry" I said sarcastically. "I left my time travel book back at camp." Eos laughed, once again.

"Okay." she started "Have you ever noticed that when you sleep time seems to pass faster? "

"Um, yeah" I saidas I was starting to see where this was going.

"Well, If you're a time traveler, then it does litteraly." she said smiling knowingly.

"So..." started Annabeth with a confused look on her face. "Let me get this straight. When you time travel, if you sleep...lets say four hours, you skip four years?"

"Mostly." said Eos with a smile. "you will never skip an important event, like the death of Achilles, you will always wake up before you miss something important."

"Does that mean he's going to die today?" I asked still very confused.

"Not nessesaraily" Eos said."there might be an important event happening today."

"Well..." I started sarcastically. "like this whole 'mythology being real thing' that makes absoultly no sense!"

"I know." said Eos sympatheticaly "But we have matters to attend to." she held her hand out and in the palm of her hand, there was a ring. It was silver and there were, in no particular pattern, golden jewels spread out on the ring. On the inside there was an inscription. It said: _**The Mender of Time.**_

"This is a ring of the Prophecy." she explained "it will enhance you power. With it you can time travel to any _when_ you would like to go." she put the ring in my palm and closed my hand. I put it on my finger and felt somewhat...diffrent.

"To use the power inside that ring, just say '_By the power of the one' _"

"_By the power of th-"_ My words were cut off by Annabeth covering my mouth.

"What!?" I demanded.

"You can't say it without having a purpose for it. You'll get teleported to some gods forsaken forrest or something." Annabeth said. I decided to ignore her comment.

"So what if-" My words were cut off _again._ But this time they were cut off by someone in the distance yelling.

_"Hector!" _is what someone in a mans voice seems to be saying.

"Quick!" Eos said with a start in her voice. "To the city walls!"

We were once again, running through the city of Troy. Eos led us through the beautiful city up a flight of stairs and onto the walls of Troy where I stood in horror of what I saw. Achilles and Hector were there, and looked like they were going to fight, but Hector was on his butt in the ground and Achilles was looking up at a guy in khaki shorts and a button up shirt with palm trees on it.

"Luke" Annabeth whispered emotionaly then she said a name in anger, a name I knew. "Kronos." there were also people with him, four people. One looked blue,litteraly he had a blue tint to his skin. The other had..all I can describe is many faces. the other two were both women, one with a cloak, she looked like a witch, the other was mean looking, in her eyes I could see murder and revenge.

"Who are they?" I asked Eos

"That one" She said pointing at the sandy haired guy. "Is Kronos in his new body." new body? What's wrong with his old one?

"The one with the blueish skin is Morpheus. The one with a lot of faces is Janus. The one that looks like a witch is Hecate. The mean looking one is Nemesis. I have no clu what they're doing with Kronos. "

I looked at Annabeth she had a sad look on her face. I think she wanted to tell me something, but couldn't.

"_Come with us, Achilles. Fight on our side." _Kronos was saying.

"Not on my watch." I said quitely. I was about to jump when I was grabbed by Eos.

"Remember the words, there is a diffrence between them_. By The Power of the One _is one thing. _By The Power of the Five _is another." she told me. I jumped off the side wondering what that meant. I Landed and it hurt. We were high up when I jumped.

"Don't listen too them, Achilles." I instructed firmly.

"_No Achilles, it is him you shouldn't listen too" _Kronos said coldly _"The gods have sent him to kill you. They have betrayed you, they have betrayed us all."_

"Shut up!" I ordered the Titan Lord. After that I could see the anger in his eyes. He made one simple order.

_"Get HIm!"_

I loaded my bow and shot at Achilles, it hit him on his upper leg somewhere. Achilles said something to Kronos, I was out of hearing range so I didn't hear what he said but I heard what Kronos said.

_"Excellent"_

The last I saw was a portal type thing. Kronos yanked Achilles through and they were gone. All of them, even the minor gods.

"They're gone!" yelled Annabeth in fear

"Not for long!" I assured her. I really was assuring myself though. I looked at Eos she nodded her head. She knew what I was about to do.

"_By the power of the one!" _I yelled.

That's the last thing I remember. Until I go back in time.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey people. Sorry I have not been updating as often.

I froze. I was in Troy. How come the spell didn't work? Those were the thigs running through my mind when I heard the sounds of the Harpies.

**"Bad Children, Naughty Children. Playing with time is a bad deed in the eyes of the Titan Lord!"**

"Oh, but when_ He _does it it's okay." I thought aloud. Why was I here again? Oh, Right, Achilles. Duh. He should be outside the city... I'll need help. Where was I around this time? Oh, yeah, that dark place that we were hiding in. I took off running, knocking the smelly fish vendor over.

"You wanna buy a fish?!" He called on his way down. Is there anything he won't do for money? I ran through the city of Troy starting to get out of breath, but I knew I couldn't stop. I finally reached the place where me, Annabeth, and Eos were sitting. I towered over them as Eos was handing "Me" the ring. My other self faded, until there was nothing left. So there Eos sat holdong the ring in the palm of her hand. Which after a while, aloso disapeared. (Not the palm of her hand, stupid, the ring.

"Weren't you just-" started Annabeth.

"He used the ring." Interrupted Eos nobaly.

"How do you know that? What does that ring do?"

"It depends on what you say." Eos explianed. "If you say _By the-_"

"Hello? We have problems here." I told them.

"What problems?" asked Eos.

"Well, Kronos...I mean the Titan Lord is about to Hero-nap Achilles. We have to defeat him...somehow." I hoped that didn't sound as hopeless to them, as it did to me.

"Fine, let's go." said Eos, standing up. Annabeth stood up as well.

"Woah, hold up Thelma and Louise" I started sarcastically. "Shouldn't we have a plan or something?"

"Gavin." started Annabeth. "Athena always has a plan. Lead the way." they didn't mean for me to hear the next part of the conversation, but I heard it.

"What's the plan?" whispered Eos.

"No clue." said Annabeth quitely.

Great.

We walked about...ten minutes, when we left the city and started walking around the city wall, looking for Achilles.

"This is hopeless." I told them "I think we've already walked around 10,000 times, if this was the city of Jerico, the walls would have already tumbeled down."

(A/N I don't think i spelled that right...)

"Just keep walking. We'll find him." said Annabeth with fake perkiness.

Just then I heard something framillar...

"_Hector!" _screamed Achilles.

"Run." Instructed Eos. That's all she needed to say. We ran faster than greased lightning. We got there just in time

_"Come with me, Achilles."_ hissed the Titan Lord.

"Kronos." I said firmly. He looked up at me. The look he gave me, was digust, like he had smelled something bad.

"Do I stink?" I asked him. Annabeth elbowed me. I looked at her. She was crying. I don't know why, but she did cry when Kronos was around. Maybe it was his new body.

_"I knew you would use that damned ring"_ said Kronos in a eerie voice.

I leaned over to Eos. "How did he know I turned back time?" I asked her

"Immortals can tell." she answered knowingly "Demigods and mortals can't"

_"What do you say Achilles? Come with me."_

"No!" I screamed I loaded my bow, and shot it...not aaiming, I might add. But lucky me it hit Kronos right in the leg.

"_OWW!"_ He cried. The four gods-gone-bad next to him ran at me. I shot another arrow, hitting Hecate in the stomach. I would have enjoyed hurting her, if I hadn't noticed what was going on in the backround. Kronos grabbed Achilles, like he did last time, only this time I tried to do something about it. It was now or never. I shot another arrow at Achilles, it hit him in the hip, not the heel. I tooka quick glance behind me. Eos and Annabeth were fighting the gods. I know Eos didn't know this, but, they had gone over to the other side. The bad side. I didn't know what to do. Then, I remembered something Eos told me. _"There's a diffrence between "By The Power of The One" and "By The Power of The Five" _I had Already used _"By The Power of The One" _so...

"_By The Power of The Five!" _I screamed. Instanly everyone, including Annabeth,Eos and Achilles were affected by an Earthqauke, that I wasn't affected by. It really was a harsh Earthqauke.

"Get Achilles out of here!" Screamed Eos. I ran over to Achilles, who had fallen too his knees, and touched his shoulder.

_"No!" _Screamed Kronos.

_"By The Power of The One!" _I screamed over the Earthquake's rattling.

Then, Me and Achilles Disappeared.

_**Some Time Later, In the lair of Kronos.**_

Kronos slammed his new fists on the table.

_"How could we fail? I went in person to ensure there was no failure!"_ He hissed

"Well my Lord" Started Janus "He has that ring.."

_"The Ring. Of course." _said Kronos, rubbing his chin.

_"The Ring is his power scource. Although he is plenty powerful himself... We must capture the last remaining four 'Children Of The Prophecy'"_

Janus was uncertain, but he would do whatever Kronos wanted, He was his lord now.

_**The Night Of Achilles' Death.**_

I reappeared next to a statue in Troy. Where was Achilles? Why was I here? This made no since. Wait, is that smoke? Oh my gods, the cities on fire! I knew this was the night of Achilles' death. I hid behind the statue. They put me here for a reason so I'll stick it out here.

I sat there for about ten minutes when someone came and touched me.

"Hey." said Eos. I jumped

"This really isn't a good time." I told her.

"Yes it is." She told me "I have too tell you now"

There was shock, and fear and uncertainty in her voice.

"I'm Just going too say it" she told me "I'm Pregnant. With your child"

Woah.

A/N Shock-er. Bet you didn't see that one coming,


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Okay, sorry the last chapter was such a cliffhanger, but I like them that way.

"Pregnant?" I asked her in shock. "I don't remember us doing any-"

"Of course you don't" she interrupted "It has been seven years since you left with Achilles, that day you started the earthqake"

"What?" I asked "I'm tierd if my life not making since anymore"

She laughed, because that was _so _funny. Not.

"So how did.."

"You were here, you just don't remember it, like you were on autopilot. You have no recalection of the past seven years."

"No duh" I said coldly. She looked down. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, afterall she was a _big _help, and I suppose, she carrying my child.

"What are you going to name it?" I asked her. Her eyes lit up as she looked at me.

"Well, if it was a boy I was going to name it Gavin, after you. If I was a girl I was going to let you name it. What do you wanna name it if it's a girl?"

I thought for a few seconds, completely forgetting we were both ducking behind a statue, in a burning city.

"Ellen" I said Finally. Eos looked pleased with my name choice. Then she looked sad again.

"I've known you for ten years, and you hardly know me. Now on this night, Achilles will die, and I won't see you again for thousands of years" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Eos I-"

"It's okay." she said "I've loved you, that's all that matters. All I ask is that you remember me." she put her hand on her stomach "And your child"

"I promise" I said holding back tears.

"Take a bite of this" she said holding out a fruit. The gods are wierd, a sad goodbye, in a burning city, and she wants me to take a bite of some wierd fruit. Not the best time.

"What is it?" I asked skeptically

"It's a pomagranite" She said, wiping a tear from her face "Hades made Persephone take a bite of the pomagranite, know that...she would always have to return to him. Please take a bite, It'll make me feel better knowing that I will get too see you again"

I reached out and grabbed the pomagranite. I took a bite, It wasn't that bad.

"Thank you" she said "Just remember, you will always be, my hero."

She kissed me on the cheek and walked away. Granted, it wasn't as sad for me because I'll see her right after I kill Achilles.

I felt something I hadn't noticed before, in my hand was a necklace. I know where it came from. Now, those of you who are reading this are probably saying "Oh how romantic, she left him a necklace" but no. This wasn't her necklace, it was a necklace I saw Kronos wearing. gods I hope he doesn't have a romantic interest in me. The necklace was just a glass skull hanging from a black string... But inside there was something like a shadow, black magic.

_"Hello!" _Screamed Achilles. I got out from behind the statue, and soon enough Achilles was standing there.

"Hello Achilles." I said eviliy

"You!" he cried backing away. "How did we get here?"

"It doesn't matter." I told him coldly "It's your time ti die."

"What?" he asked with a confused, shocked look on his face. Before I could say anything else, someone else cut in the conversation.

"Achilles." said Paris, bow in hand.

"What do you want?" I asked Paris impaitently.

"Revenge" he answered, locking a glare on Achilles. He shot an arrow at the unarmed Greek solider Achilles. I stepped out of the way, Chiron never said I had to be the one to kill him. I just had to ensure he died.

Arrow flew, hitting him or going astray. Some bouced off the statue. Maybe...he needs help. Maybe I could guide the arrow.

The next arrow he shot I held out my hand and directed it to Achilles heel. It worked! Achilles curled into a ball and died. In a way, It was said. It happened. He died, just like that. It was over.

Suddenly my world went black. Am I dead?

"Hello young hero." said a womens voice.

"I am Nike, goddess of victory"

I tied to say something but was interrupted.

"You may have completed your quest, but you took a bite of a pomagranite" she pushed me backwards. I started falling.

A/N This is not the last chapter, there will be about 2 or 3 more after this. REVIEW! Check out my new poll it's in my profile, the question is :Who would win in a fight toghether Percy or Annabeth?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Mt. Olympus, 9 months after the night of Achilles death,**_

Where am I? I was standing just inside gates of bronze. There was a street of cestial bronze as well and on the side, there wasn't grass, there was... clouds?

"Hello?" I called. No reply. I saw a building. I decided to check it out. I knew I had time traveled, but where too? If this is the place I think it is, then I'm in huge trouble. I walked into the room only to see huge thrones. Some of them were occupied, some weren't.

"Who are you?" asked a man with an uncaring tone. I know that voice...

"Dionysus!" I called in excitement "It's nice to see you and your beer belly again!" He stood up. but was sat down by a huge man with a long gray beard.

"Lord Zeus." I said. He nodded. I remembered what I had in my hand. I kneeled down at his throne and held it out.

"What's this?" he asked in curiosity.

"It's your father- Kronos', necklace." I explained. He looked at the necklace in disapprovment. He took it.

"Impossible" He said nobaly "My father is...dead." Oh, thats right he dose'nt know about the second war yet.

"I'll tell you what." I said, rising from the floor. "You hold on to it for a couple thousand years, then it will make since."

Zeus looked at me skeptically.

"I beleive you are here for Eos." he said.

"Yes sir." I was guessing.

"Down the hall, last room on your left."

"Thank you." I said, then I bowed. Don't ask why, I have no clue.

I walked down the hallway. Zeus wasn't like I thought he would be. I thought he would be all mean and grouchy, but hey, never judge a god by instict. Did that sound as wierd to you as it did to me? Anyway, walked down the hallway, which, by the way, was like a mile long. I passed rooms with gods names on them.

_Ares_

_Apollo _

_Artemis_

_Zeus and Hera_

_Aphrodite and Hephaestus_

_Dionysus_

_Demeter_

_Athena_

And so on... I have no clue how they had the rooms arranged, but whatever. I stopped to read the last sign:

_Birthing Room._

Now I know why I'm here.

I slowly turned the nob. I walked in the room and there they were, well there was a man and a curtain. The man saw me and he huried over to me I backed out of the room while he was pushing me. we stepped outside and he closed the golden door.

"She's about to give birth. Trust me, you don't want to be in there for that."

"Um, thanks. I think"

"Oh, how rude of me I didn't introduce myself." said the man "I'm Apollo, god of light, poetry music... You get the point. Come give your father a hug" He hugged me. Do gods hug? Apparently.

"So" I started casually "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." he said sarcastically. "Plus, I never miss a birth of one of my children. Now I'm grandpa. I'm old. Old as in not young..." He could have went on for hours, had I not stopped him.

"Dad, we get it" I said. The word "Dad" felt wierd on my tongue.

"You called me Dad." he said, a shocked look on his face. "Even Ascleptius dosen't call me Dad."

Ascleptius. I'll have to remember that name. All the gods were acting so diffrent then what I pictured them to be. Well maybe not all of them, read this next conversation.

The birth was over, I'll spare the grusome details. my father and I walked into the room and there were tow other women with Eos.

"Gavin!" said Eos happily as she tried to sit up.

"You shouldn't strain yourself." said the lady on the left of her.

I leaned over to my father.

"Who are those ladies?" I asked him.

"Well," he started "The hot one on the right is Aphrodite. The... one on the left is Eileithyia, goddess of childbirth."

I walked ove to the bed Eos was in.

"It's a girl." she reported with a smile.

"That's great." I said "where is she?"

"Oh" said Eos "Eileithyia is cleaning her off."

Okay, this next part of the conversation is proof not all of the gods are different than I thought they would be.

"Who is he?" asked Aphrodite to Eos.

"This is Gavin, the hero you made me fall in love with." Eos said. Aphrodite looked at me skeptically

"I'm so sorry." she said "This time I promise to get you a guy who's half way decent." she said grabbing onto her hand. To bad she's a goddess or I might have put this bow in my hand to good use.

The other goddess came back in the room, holdong a beautiful baby in cloth. She placed the baby in my hands. She was so light, she had Eos' eyes a beautiful shade of light blue.

I handed the baby to Eos, who was now crying. She looked up to me.

"Take her back to your time." she said choking on tears.

"What!" cried Aphrodite.

"What?" I asked a little more softly.

"I give you love!" screamed Aphrodite "Then you get mad at me! So I give you a baby! Then you give it away like it's Rat Poop! Will anything make you happy?!"

Somehow I thought she didn't care about other people's happiness.

"I'm doing this for two reasons." Explianed Eos calmly. "I have four kids. He dosen't, this may be his only one he'll ever get."

"Is that a compliment?" I asked

"What's the other reason?" Asked my father, ignoring my question. She handed me my baby.

"Look on her finger." she instructed. I dragged her little hand out of the blanket. On her finger was a tiny ring. It looked like mine except for the jewels were purple.

"She's not..? I started.

"Yes, she's a daughter of the Prophecy." she said holding back tears. "Please, go now" she begged. I looked at her face. Tears were streaming down it. I was torn. She had a request, I will make it come true.

I stepped back.

_"By The Power of The One"_ I said, holding back tears.

The next thing I know. I was standing in the middle of Camp Half Blood.

And standing beside me, was a figure larger than my baby daughter.

A/N This is the last chapter. But I am writing the second one soon, It will be about the baby you just read about. Her name will be Ellen (Named after my first reveiwer) and the story will be called The Children of The Prophecy: The Slayer of Titans.


End file.
